1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to identification tags and, more particularly, to an adjustably locking identification tag configured to be used with a stethoscope.
2. Description of Related Art
Stethoscope tags are commonly attached to hollow tubing of a stethoscope and are used as a form of identification or an advertising medium. In general, the stethoscope tag is positioned adjacent or otherwise attached to hollow tubing which connects ear pieces and the diaphragm of a stethoscope. Indicia positioned on the stethoscope tag can indicate personal information or an advertising source. U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,124 to Olive (hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe Olive patentxe2x80x9d) and U.S. Design Pat. No. 403,708 to Wolff (hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe Wolff I patentxe2x80x9d), U.S. Pat. No. 321,913 to Wolff (hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe Wolff II patentxe2x80x9d), and U.S. Pat. No. 407,453 to Rashman (hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe Rashman patentxe2x80x9d) each disclose various stethoscope tags.
The Olive patent discloses a stethoscope identification tag having two pieces which are snap-fitted together near a xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d junction of hollow stethoscope tubing. The Wolff I, Wolff II, and Rashman patents each show a stethoscope identification tag which attaches to only one branch of hollow tubing located between an ear piece and the diaphragm.
The prior art stethoscope identification tags discussed above are not designed to adjustably adapt to varying thicknesses of stethoscope hollow tubing. For this reason, a need exists for an adjustably locking stethoscope tag.
To help solve the deficiencies associated with the prior art, the present invention is directed toward an adjustably locking stethoscope identification tag which may include a first body and a second body. The first body preferably defines a first surface and a second surface and the second body preferably defines a third surface and a fourth surface. A first leg may be positioned adjacent to the second surface of the first body and the first leg may extend in a direction away from the second surface of the first body. A first leg retainer may be positioned adjacent to the third surface of the second body and the first leg retainer may extend in a direction away from the third surface of the second body. A space defined between the first body and the second body may be increased by moving the first body in a direction away from the second body and may be decreased by moving the first body in a direction toward the second body.
A second leg may extend in a substantially perpendicular direction away from the second surface of the first body and a second leg retainer may extend in a substantially perpendicular direction away from the third surface, wherein the second leg adjustably engages the second leg retainer. A first tab and a second tab are preferably spaced apart from one another along the first leg length of the first leg and preferably protrude in the same direction away from the first leg. A first lip may be positioned in the first leg retainer orifice defined by the leg retainer, wherein the first tab and the second tab are each capable of releasably engaging the first lip.
A stethoscope having a diaphragm, a Y-shaped hollow tubing having a trunk, a first ear portion, and a second ear portion, may also be provided. The trunk preferably has a first trunk end and a second trunk end, the first trunk end connected to the diaphragm and the second trunk end connected to both the first ear and the second ear at an intersection of the second trunk end, the first ear portion, and the second ear portion.
The adjustably locking identification tag according to the present invention preferably has two or more tabs which extend away from a leg. These tabs engagingly lock a corresponding lip, which makes the present invention adjustable, locking, and designed to adapt to varying thicknesses of stethoscope hollow tubing.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be clarified in the description of the preferred embodiment taken together with the attached drawings in which like reference numerals represent like elements throughout.